A bit of shadow, with a pinch of light
by Blazeraptor54
Summary: A collection series of poems. Telling the fates of those who survived the aftermath of Kaguya's resurrection, and the end of the world war. In the end, irony was the biggest winner. So Naruto Uzumaki, Fu, Sasuke, and even members of teams eight, who survived must now move on. Though, moving on, is easier said then done. T, for cursing, and swear words.


_**A romance written in shared loss.**_

Naruto part one

**The ever present feeling.**

I try to see who am I.  
Trying to feel what is warm on the inside.  
Even after I took heavy, deep, long sighs.  
My heart still feels like it's solid ice.

I don't know what fabric of clothe Kaguya was cut from.  
Nor do I fear what I am anymore.  
But, the ever present thoughts haunt me.

She was so sweet in youth, having children, even romance.  
So what happened?  
I never could know, maybe I'd like to keep it that way.

Sometimes, I can hear it.  
The little dark whispers in the back of my mind, and I wonder.  
Have I really killed the darkness the inside?

Some days it's okay, training, running.  
I do things to keep my mind clean, trying to cleanse my spirit, but I can feel it.  
It's growing stronger, and stronger.

It all starts with my heartbeat, how it will pace itself faster.  
Ever more increasing, ever more throbbing!  
Then when I pass the graves of my fallen friends, it grows cold.  
Still, frozen in time like ice.

All of it, makes me think back to what Kaguya's final, little message was.  
I know I accepted myself, but in the end...I still don't accept another part of me!  
Even if it burdens my rage, burdens my ever feeling well of tears.

_"Always pay heed to thy darkness, for it is just another part the whole, that is you.  
So pay heed little fox, pay close attention, lest you end up, linking the chain with connections.  
That all spin the wheel of hate." _

Fu part one

**What second chances feel like.**

Luck, circumstance, or just plain fate.  
I guess that's me in a jar, like fireflies.  
Yet, in the end I still feel as if I did not earn it.

I mean, I love the fact I got this second chance.  
No one ever gets second chances, unless you're given them by a mortal god!  
Hell, I thought Naruto was Inari for a moment.  
A god most worshipped back in Takigakure.

Yet still, I think of the people he lost.

Hinata, he never got to say how he felt.  
I feel similar, since on the day of my death, I fearfully left a boy I was wanting to date.  
Yeah, I ran.  
Then I died, and now I'm back.

So, it's strange, it's very, very strange!  
I mean, Yugito, or Utakata.  
They both knew Naruto, way before I did, which was through death.

So why did he bring me back?  
Why me, do I remind him that cruelty towards us, should have never taken us?  
Am I similar to him?  
Hell, I don't know, and ya know what?!

I don't care.

I really, I really can't stop thinking about the people he's lost though.  
Sure, we're ninja, we loose the people we love.  
But, why out of all cruel irony?

Was it, the very power he now holds, that struck down his supposed-to-be lovers life?

Dark Naruto part one

_**The unsaid things.**_

Funny, how it all worked out.  
I am hero, they welcome now with open generous arms.  
I found this incentive, a most...delightful thing.

Sure, I feel my hosts pain.  
Loosing people was always a streak we shared.  
I loss a friend that I made in the slums, when we were working together!

He got shot in the back, with a bow.  
A ironic twist of fate, is that the very person that killed him, was now listed a traitor?  
Hmm, I wonder who branded him?

That's right, I did, I am back.  
Hinata Hyuuga, that girl was something special.  
She was so full of life, only to get struck down!  
It's not fair goddamn it!

Hell, we were going to be happy, finally a girl that truly loved us.  
Not like Sakura, whom grew the foundation on IDEAS.  
I am, and refuse to be, a experiment.

So what if he ignores me, I can only be kept held back for so long.  
That Kaguya by the way, she was gentle as well.  
Until her darkness took hold, after she forced it back for so very long.

I guess the ironic twist of brutal fate, though I believe a creation of misery.  
Which by the way, is not a god's hand, it's by our own creation.

The more he ignores me, like the people ignored him in youth.  
The more I will bang, and scream, against the walls of his psyche.  
Then like the present, I WILL BE ACKNOWLEDGE!


End file.
